Concierto para violín
by medeate
Summary: Drarry. Post-DH. Era el momento de entregar todo de sí. Dedicado a Helena Dax.


**Advertencias: **Casi inexistente slash. Escrito totalmente al personaje de Draco Malfoy.

**Notas de autora: **No sé porqué siempre me inspiro en música pero al menos sé que da resultado, escuchadala con esta melodía: http :// www . goear . com /listen/efabc5b/concierto-para-violin-philip-glass. Dedicado a _**Helena Dax**_ (porque sé que ella ama a Draco, tanto o más que yo).

**Otras notas:**

Saphy Malfoy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario en "Noción", qué bueno que te haya gustado.

ILIANN: Gracias por comentar "Noción" pero lamento no poder continuarlo. Así era desde el principio, lo siento mucho.

.

* * *

**Título:** Concierto Para Violín No. 2

**Resumen: **Era el momento de entregar todo de sí. [Post-DH]

* * *

.

Draco se preparaba en su lugar. Revisó su rostro en el espejo y observó que no hubiese huellas del tiempo que pasó practicando y exigiéndose lograr su cometido. Reacomodó su saco, abotonando perfectamente y dejando el cuello pulcramente.

El director tocó a su puerta y le sonrío al verlo tan decidido. — Ha llegado tu tiempo. —le hizo saber. La frase resonó en sus oídos y cogió el maletín donde guardaba su instrumento.

Con pasos cortos y firmes llegó hasta el centro del escenario, sólo un banco de caoba sería su acompañante aquella noche. — No. —se aseguró a sí mismo. — No será sólo él. —inhaló y procedió a sacar el violín.

Las grandes cortinas aún cerradas, dándole el último momento de privacidad que tendría esa noche. Los murmullos de la gente al otro lado, la tenue luz filtrándose entre los recovecos.

De repente una voz pronunció: — Adelante. —y todo su mundo dejó de girar.

Reflectores sobre su figura, miradas enterrándose y queriendo vaciarle. De pie y con el violín en su mano, se inclinó ante el público y esperó..., segundos antes de que pudiese levantar el perfil, los aplausos faltos llenaban el ambiente. No era un buen comienzo.

Cerró los ojos brevemente, se sentó y buscó hasta localizar la única mirada que necesitaba sobre él. Cuando la encontró, acomodó sobre su hombro el violín y dejó que la magia, iniciará.

Perdió el contacto con todo el exterior, dejó que fuera sólo su memoria quien se encargara de enseñarle a sus dedos qué trazos seguir, qué hacer.

.

_Tensión subiendo y bajando, un preludio profundo. Las cuerdas siendo entonadas por el rencor del que su corazón quería deshacerse. Entonaciones de súplica, acompañadas de prolongados movimientos de muñeca y más desgarrador sonido de redención._

_Podía tocar con la yema de sus dedos, con su mano entera, con el corazón. Sentía el propio corazón del violín palpitar contra su hombro y transmitirle toda esa energía vibrante de dolor, pasado y porvenir._

.

Los ojos azul zafiro de su madre, opacándose al transcurrir la música. El sentimiento que exudaba, no podía compararse más que con la guerra. Ella sabía que era un concierto, un concierto para violín... pero también sabía que más allá de una simple melodía, toda la pieza era un recordatorio, una bofetada olvidada; que ardía en deseos de ser devuelta.

.

_El tiempo escurriéndose entre sus dedos, como fina y blanca arena. Una nota gritando ¡no te alejes y escúchame hasta el fin!, y más desolación._

_El gran momento de aspirar, de olvidar, de dejar ir... Antes que la pieza consumiera todo su ser, tenía que soltarle, desvariar y poder luchar. Déjame ir, gritaba su mano... pero el violín insistía en torturarle y hacerle recordar la historia de un mundo magnánimo y supremo, siendo destruido y roído por odio._

.

Draco centraba toda su atención en su madre, agradecía que hubiese ido. Que a pesar de que el golpe que tiraba, también le daría a ella; que a pesar de eso, fuese. No era un reclamo, era una retribución de todo lo que había pasado, no sólo a él. A todos los jóvenes que fueron manipulados y alimentados con terror, a quienes tuvieron que verse vestidos de luz u oscuridad sin escalas de gris o permisión a la duda.

.

_Tenía que recordarlo tan profundamente, que toda su alma sintiera reverberar el pasado. Afianzarse a esa oscuridad que era tan de él, que nadie podía quitarle. La fortaleza y certeza de que podía disuadir su propia mente para vencer, sin nada que le permitiera dudar._

_.  
_

Entre blancos y negros, errores y triunfos. El corazón le golpeaba constante y seguro. No estaba esperando reconocimientos con ello, lo que esperaba era regalar lo que siempre quiso decir a todas esas personas sentadas en butacas lujosas. A las personas que se habían visto beneficiadas durante tanta masacre, la sociedad de élite de la que él había formado parte. Todo era un presente, para que el ayer no fuese sólo una fecha o un baile conmemorativo sino una pérdida sólida.

.

_Un adagio en contra-fondo de lo que su psique percibía a su alrededor. Del principio y final, de lo que lo llevó hasta ahí. Toda la pieza era soltarse y elevarse, y ser devuelto bruscamente a su sitio con un golpe suave y desgarrador._

.

Después de salir de Azkaban, nada en su vida había vuelto a ser igual. Se sentía cada vez más gradualmente vencido y oscuro. Sus atenciones variaban entre pasar el día en cama o salir al jardín y vagar hasta que sus pulmones dolieran por el frío de la noche. ¡Quería sentirse desgraciado! Pero tan sólo había un vacío dentro de él.

.

_Luchó contra el fin, para regalarles un futuro a los demás. Era una forma de congratularse de manera adecuada, de desbordar sus emociones a través de la música._

.

Su padre había caído durante la guerra y aunque habían perdido gran parte de su fortuna, no fueron expulsados de las altas sociedades. Sin embargo, ya no quedaba nada de lo que había sido su vida. La mayoría de sus amigos, habían perecido o huido a otros lugares para tratar de olvidar lo terrible que fue todo.

Incluso a él mismo, le tomó mucho tiempo recuperar su porte pero fue gracias a la música que consiguió entender. Se había refugiado en los instrumentos de cuerda y su exquisito delirio al ser profanadas. Al ver su interés en las obras de violinistas muggles, su madre se había maravillado y explotó todo su potencial como profesora de música. Pasaron horas enteras escuchando conciertos, solos y tríos de violín; hasta que él fue capaz de sonreírle a su madre y Narcissa fue capaz de decirle: 'bienvenido'.

.

_Suave, fuerte, siniestra e inocente. Un mínimo convertido en un máximo. Inundando el salón con la realidad y temor, probando que todo existió. Que había personas en el mundo, como él, que no dejarían que lo olvidasen sin más._

_.  
_

Se acercaba el final de la pieza, sentía cómo la cúspide se empezaba a asentar en su corazón y la satisfacción le permitió curvar sus labios entre más tristes eran los sonidos. Sin esperarlo, algo le llamó tan fuertemente que sus ojos tuvieron que abrirse y buscar. Exploró con su mirada calma de dónde provenía tan penetrante determinación.

.

_La intensidad siendo disminuida con un recato propio del adiós. La incertidumbre siendo catapultada lejos de ahí, junto con su rencor._

.

Una mirada verde como la esmeralda, se encontró con la suya. Surcos de lágrimas alrededor de sus mejillas, la boca en un rictus de dolor. Pero lo que había en aquella mirada le sorprendió, no había miedo ni abandono ni si quiera vacío. Había felicidad en su más puro estado, el bálsamo en una herida.

Sin apartar sus ojos de Harry Potter, fue aflojando su cuerpo y la firmeza que sus dedos imprimían en los movimientos de su mano. Cayó en la cuenta de que muchos rostros estaban descompuestos; lucían apenados, llorosos, conmovidos y agradecidos.

Inclinó su cuerpo en reverencia, y el sonido de cuerpos disparándose contra la gravedad se hizo presente. Lo próximo que sus tímpanos resintieron fueron los fuertes golpes del choque entre las propias palmas de su audiencia. En ese momento supo que eran los aplausos de diez mil personas y no su imaginación.

_._

_Después todo fue sólo silencio y plenitud._

_._

_

* * *

_

Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario es más que agradecido ;)

Hasta pronto.


End file.
